


【善条刚毅X羽张迅】愿为汝剑

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《愿为汝剑》是原人物背景设定的同人文，写给善条刚毅和羽张迅。全文共5页，约为1.2w字，希望大家喜欢。





	1. 第1页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

Scepter 4的道场，每天都会有各小队的人员轮班来训练，偶尔也会有小队间组织的对抗剑术比赛。但是今天门口聚集了七八个人，大家换好了衣服却没有人敢进去。

“队长，要不今天我们我们先去练格斗吧！”  
“我觉得应该再等等吧！”  
“这样子再过一小时也未必能结束啊！”

队员们在门口议论纷纷地时候，善条刚毅走了过来，不解地问道：“都在磨蹭什么？下午三点第二小队要用道场哦！”看着大家面露难色，他推开挡在门口的人，朝里面一看也惊住了。

正在里面练剑的人是羽张迅。

他挥舞木剑的动作完美，脚步快速移动着，木剑发出划破空气时特有的声音，可以看出他用的力道相当大。羽张的脸色不好，紧绷的下颚和紧蹙的眉头以及带着明显怒气的眼神，衣服的前襟和后背都已经汗湿了一大片，几缕发丝贴在脸颊上。据围观在门外的队员们说，羽张迅已经在里面至少呆了一小时。

羽张生气了。  
直觉告诉善条，羽张生气的原因是他的问题。自己的神经比较大条，做事冲动欠缺考虑，即便是惹羽张生气，他的反应也是慢半拍。

唉……  
善条叹了口气，来不及容他思考到底做错了什么，一阵强劲的剑风扑面而来，他猛地抬起头，发现羽张迅的剑正指着他的鼻子，这一惊人的招式令围观的队员们倒吸了一口凉气。

“今天下午道场有别的事情要安排，各小队进行其他的项目训练。龙岐君，你去通知一下二队的宫野上平，大家都解散吧。”话语间夹杂着疲累的喘息声，应声的是一队队长龙崎 正，他自然看出今天室长的“安排”，立刻叫大家四散而去。  
“善条，去换衣服。”汗水顺着羽张的脸颊滑落到地上，带着命令的语气说道。

是。  
善条刚毅轻声应道，默默地转身去了更衣室，他心里十分紧张。毫不夸张地说，整个scepter 4里羽张迅的剑术无人能敌，就算是整个日本能胜出他几招的人都寥寥可数。要他陪羽张练剑，说白了就是被教训的过程。

羽张迅是他的王，被教训甚至被揍，他都甘之若饴。只是在不清楚羽张到底为什么生气的情况下，让他心里很没底。更重要的是，他和羽张的关系，已经不单单是王权者与盟臣那么简单了。

一个月前，善条抱了他。摈弃职位年龄和性别，那天晚上两个人的身心结合在了一起。  
那场热烈的情事曾无数次在善条脑海里闪现，有时也会按捺不住冲动想要碰触他，然而在这个帅气又威严的王面前，他不敢表达出那些工作以外的情感，甚至为自己产生过的那些念头感到羞耻。

好好的守护他。  
别的，不要胡思乱想。善条一直这么告诫自己。

“羽张你、你这是怎么了？”  
赤脚走在地板上有些凉，他拿起剑的时候羽张已经摆好了姿势。善条觉得在这之前至少要问一下。

“ 开始吧！”  
随着羽张大喝了一声，他人已经冲到了善条的面前，双手紧握着的剑朝他的腰部挥去。善条连忙向后屈身，抄起手中的木剑挡下他的袭击。看样子羽张并不打算给他任何喘息的机会，将剑举起与肩膀齐平左脚向前跃了一步，以极快的速度朝善条的胸口刺过去，他身体向后微微倾斜，然后顺势朝对方的侧腹进行还击，羽张只得朝后退了几步。

虽然善条对他常用的招式心中有几分把握，但是依然疲于应付。到第四个回合的时候，羽张的剑刺中善条的腹部，重心不稳跌坐在墙边。再一次的，被他用剑指着鼻子。

“我输了。”善条擦了一把脸上的汗。

“善条，你为什么加入scepter 4？”

“为了贯彻正义，为了守护你。”他站起身来，毫不犹豫地答道。

哼。羽张迅意义不明地发出一声冷哼，单手撑在善条脑袋左侧的墙壁上注视着他，善条以为要被打，整个人紧贴着墙壁连肌肉都变得僵硬起来了。 

“如果是为了守护我，也不必非得加入scepter 4。如果是为了贯彻正义，那你所说的正义是什么？”  
“……”

“善条我问你，四天前的三井街权外者绑架案，为什么你要营救人质和为我解除危机之间，会放弃人质?如果现场有第三名权外者在，人质就有可能被杀害。你想过这个问题吗？”

羽张说的是四天前的中午，突然接到警署请求支援的任务：两名权外者因为私人恩怨绑架了一名女性，并且用异能伤害了2名普通市民，案发现场是一个老旧的民居里面。案犯的要求是一千万日元以及一辆加满油的汽车。考虑到有民众受伤，羽张决定亲自介入解决，由盐津负责支援，善条则跟着羽张立刻赶去了。

这宗绑架案唯一难度是，有一名权外者的能力并不清楚，这样以来就无法预估面临的风险。羽张建议警察先按照绑匪的要求准备着，从门缝里看到的情况很不乐观，两名受伤者没有明显外伤却失去意识，那名被五花大绑的女性被割伤了手腕，鲜血一滴滴地顺着凳子滴在地上，那片红色触目惊心。

“她能坚持多久，要看你们准备的速度。”

这是五分钟前，绑匪传来的消息。时间紧迫羽张的建议是展开青之王的力场，由他去对付权外者的攻击，善条则负责解救人质。结界张开后，羽张迅的周围立刻被浮动的青色光芒所包围着，概然性偏向力场以他为圆心覆盖在半径3米的范围内，形成一个“保护罩”，那上面如同有无数的钻石星辰在闪耀，羽张迅似乎与生俱来的王者气质，任何时候都淡定从容的姿态，令众人折服。

“善条，我先进去你跟在我的身后，无论等会发生什么事，都要保证人质的安全。”  
羽张这样对他说，他记得非常清楚。

冲进去的瞬间，一名权外者发出了超高音，令所有人都感觉到耳膜欲裂头痛。羽张坚持冲到了那两人的面前，想利用挥动手中的剑形成的冲击波让那两人远离人质。不料另一个权外者却发动了隔空移物的能力，将屋内的物品集中起来朝这两人身上砸了过来。

趁那两人措不及防地应付羽张，他顾不上理会砸到身上的烟灰缸书本，刀斩断栓在人质脚上的铁链后，左手一把拖过她坐的转椅。正准备朝门口甩过去的时候，看到那些砸向羽张的东西中有几把厨房用刀，他立刻扑向羽张，用力挥动大太刀改变了利刃的方向，反而扎向了绑匪。  
绑匪受伤，加上羽张利落地处理了现场，顿时扭转了形势，解决案件只用了不到20分钟。昏迷的伤者和人质都没有生命危险，这应该算是最好的结果了。

但是，羽张却生气了。而且，是因为自己在那危机时刻选择了他。

“我、我以为你会受伤，下意识地就......”善条轻声答道，他设想过很多羽张可能生气的理由，却唯独没有想到会因为这件事。  
“我是王。王是不会受伤的。”羽张凑近善条，说话的声音没有任何温度。  
“羽张.....”  
唉。  
羽张轻叹了一声，那视线转而温和且充满期待：“我希望你能把这个问题想清楚，然后.....然后再来找我吧！”  
想清楚.......再去找他？

善条刚毅呆呆地看着羽张走出道场，至于正义到底是什么，他觉得应该先去问一个人。


	2. 第2页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

盐津元每天的工作都很繁忙。  
没办法，羽张迅虽然是个很优秀的王，在许多地方其实是很粗线条的，这样以来副官的工作就显得尤为重要。大到处理突发事件，小到管理队员日常工作。甚至和御柱塔官厅的日常衔接，对羽张迅提出一些建议。他就是这样一个事无巨细都要过问的得力副官。当然，他会这么忙碌，还有个原因：另一个助手善条刚毅是十足的行动派，让他处理公文和各部门交涉等工作完全不能指望。

“我大概就是个劳碌命吧......”盐津望着办公桌上的日程表自言自语道，正要进行下一项工作的时候，有人推开了他办公室的门。

整个scepter 4里，不敲门就闯进来的只有两个人，不是羽张迅，必然是善条。

“唔？下午不是要带二队训练吗？来找我什么事？”他头也没有抬淡淡地说，眼睛盯着那文件逐字逐句地看着。

“下午的训练取消了。”善条随意摆了个姿势地靠在座椅上，将视线投向天花板，带着些许试探的口气问他：“羽张他，最近心情不好太好啊。”

“是吗？我没觉得啊。”这回答中带着明显的敷衍。忽然，盐津嗤笑了一声，停下了手里的工作看向他，“我说善条，你该不会是......被他训了吧？”

呃！这家伙真是太敏锐了吧......  
善条尴尬地愣了一下，叹了口气说：“是啊！盐津，你说羽张总是挂在嘴边的正义到底是什么？难道不应该是抓尽该抓的人，去斩杀该杀之人吗？”

“正义啊......”盐津放下手里的工作，搔着下巴思索了一会儿，“守护秩序和社会安定，保护弱小不被欺凌，让社会朝着应有的轨道前进吧。善条，正义并不会只是抓坏人那么简单哦。”

“这些大道理羽张经常都在说，我就是不明白啊。”善条皱着眉头抓着脑袋，“你们只要说要做什么，剩下的事情交给我不就可以了吗？”  
盐津轻笑了一声，无奈地摇了摇头：“你啊，是不是连为什么被训还没想清楚啊？。”  
“喂！”  
“你还是快点去找他谈谈吧！羽张生气起来很恐怖哦。”盐津不耐烦地挥了挥手。

“现在就够恐怖了！”善条一边嘟囔着，从座椅上站了起来。“算了，当面说清楚总比让他生闷气的好。”

“快点去吧！我这儿还忙得很呢！”

被下了逐客令的善条，怏怏地离开了。望着室长办公室的方向，脑海不由自主地浮现出的，是那天发生的案件经过。

要去.....问清楚吗？他嘴上逞强，心里依然是有些怕羽张的，前面几米就到了羽张的办公室，犹豫了一下还是硬着头皮走上前去敲门。

“进来。”  
门并没有上锁，轻轻拧开把手便能走进去。习惯性地朝办公桌方向看去，发现羽张迅并不在那里，转身看到他的时候吃了一惊：

他这是......什么样子啊？！  
现在还没到上班时间，他正斜靠在沙发上打盹，刚洗过的头发也显得有些凌乱，双手交叉放在胸口。虽然穿着制服，却没有扣外套的扣子，衬衣也只扣了三个扣子，双腿微曲随意地放在沙发的扶手上。羽张躺在那里连动也没动一下，只是抬起眼皮看了他一眼：“是善条啊，什么事？”

“想、想和你谈谈。”羽张躺在那里随意的样子令他有些囧。

“过来坐着说吧。”羽张的声音听起来有些虚弱，拍了拍沙发示意让善条过来，他单手枕在头下方，侧过身子躺在沙发上，给他腾出了一点位置。

善条坐过去后，腰部紧贴着羽张身体的部分传来的体温，让他不由地有些紧张。将双手放在膝盖上，能清楚地感觉到手心冒汗：“羽张，我就是粗人，关于正义我理解的可能很肤浅。但你能清楚地告诉我吗？”

“你啊，就是搞不清楚什么是最重要的。”羽张说话的声音很轻柔，如同呓语一般。

“我最重要的不就是你吗？——” 

他不假思索地说，从前总说这些话没觉得奇怪，现在说起来忽然觉得像是表白，他尴尬地低下头。

“你还没有想明白吗？”羽张慢慢地睁开眼睛，望着着善条迷惑的脸：“正义，到底在你心里是什么？。”

善条的眼神坚定异常：“我理解的正义就是做该做的事，做你让我做的事。”

做该做的.....事吗？   
羽张迅微笑了一下，坐起身来：“你说最重要的是我，那么对我来说什么事是最重要的呢？”

那双清澈的眼睛充满了力量，表情认真极了。善条清了清嗓子说，就像是模仿羽张的语气：“呃.....守护正义不被亵渎，以维持社会安定为己任，保护社会秩序不被破坏。” 

呵呵。羽张凑近他的肩膀轻笑出声，虽然听出了笑话他的意思，但看到羽张的笑容他倒是安心了不少。

“善条啊，这些话可不是背教科书，而是严肃又沉重的任务，是我的理想，也是作为青之王的使命。”

他望着羽张那没有半分迷茫的侧脸，白皙且俊美，长长的睫毛在下眼睑形成的阴影格外迷人。善条不禁看呆了，随之喃喃自语着

“但是我的使命就是守护你而已。”

“守护我，也是要在完成这些任务的前提下，更要是自身安全的情况下。善条，我希望你能记住我说的话。”  
见羽张的语气终于缓和下来了，善条紧绷的肩膀也可以放松些了。“是，是！以后你怎么说我就怎么做。呵呵呵！”  
他转向羽张的傻笑起来，视线却顺着滑落肩头的发丝情不自禁地滑向那袒露的胸口，顿时口干舌燥起来。鬼使神差地，他将手伸向羽张的脖颈，将散乱的头发向后了拢了一把。  
“善条，你......”

大概是没想到他会做出这样的动作，羽张愣了一下，转而露出了温柔地浅笑。任由善条的手掌伸向他的后颈。

想要碰他。

这念头充斥着善条刚毅的大脑，督促他凑近那张自始至终淡然的脸，没有任何犹豫地吻住羽张，轻柔地抚摸着他的头发。感觉到对方的回应，舌尖在那湿热的口腔里尽情交缠起来，略显粗暴的吻不一会儿便尝到了血腥味道。

还不够。  
羽张抱住他的肩头，似乎很享受善条的怀抱。

热情相拥的时候，任何遮蔽物都显得碍事。善条将他压倒在沙发上，大手迫不及待地探入衬衣里胡乱地抚摸着。忽然，被压制住的身体不自然地扭动了一下，善条清楚地感觉到彼此的身体都发生了一些变化，于是更加贴近羽张的身体，甚至有些坏心眼地蹭着他的下腹。

他的身体好烫，不仅是身体，吻住他的时候就察觉到那唇瓣热得不寻常。

感受着柔润的皮肤带来温度，掌心被胸口上坚挺的部位摩擦到立刻就产生了酥麻感。而这感觉是双向的，他看到羽张面色潮红，紧蹙着眉头，善条忍不住捏住那里轻轻地揉搓起来。

“唔......”羽张迅发出了细微的呻吟声，抓住善条的手：“等一下，马、马上就到上班时间了.....”

诶？这种状态下要怎么上班？

善条捧起他的脸，被他的表情弄得慌了手脚。羽张鼻翼和额头都蒙上了一层薄汗，身体亦是滚烫地吓人。他心头忽然升腾起不好的预感，担心地用手背在羽张的额头试了温度。

“嗳，羽张，你是不是......有些发烧？”

他说……什么？

羽张迅身体僵了一下，皱着眉头不解地看着善条，似乎没有听清楚他说的话。正当羽张准备说什么的时候，办公室传来了“咚咚咚的敲门声。

“羽张，一小时前三队队长木村尚云带队巡查的时候，和赤之王盟的人在秋平商店街发生了争执，木村把那几个人带回来了。你看该怎么处理？”

羽张迅单手扶着额头，头发散落下来，遮住了那充满不快的表情。羽张没有立刻回答，而善条则坐在沙发上也闷不做声，盐津元对这种情况有点摸不着头脑，他清了清嗓子打破尴尬：“呃.....羽张？你不舒服吗？”


	3. 第3页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“我没事。”羽张十指交叉抬起头，“到底是什么不得了的事情，要抓人回来？”  
“没有报告事件。木村说被对方挑衅了，有队员已经动了手，但是还好没有引起骚动。”

嘁！善条刚毅不屑地冷哼了一声，“把那帮人都抓回来才好呢，反正他们整天无所事事，只会惹麻烦而已。”

羽张轻笑着说：“你说的倒轻松，到时候scepter 4的牢门就要扩建了！”

“羽张，现在不是开玩笑的时候，如果要监管起来，就请你签一下拘捕令吧！”盐津元连忙制止这两个人继续说笑。

“放了吧。”  
“诶？”善条意外地望着羽张，“炼狱舍的人抓一个少一个啊，为什么？”  
羽张迅将身体放松后靠在椅子上，端起已经冷掉的茶喝了一口，心平气和地说：“没有合理的理由抓人，这本身就违反了scepter 4的行动守则。不管他们的王盟如何，我们都不能以个人的好恶去抓人。”

“即便知道他们是坏人，在没有合法的证据之前都不能随便动手.....吗？”盐津元苦笑了一声，将拘捕令撕成了纸条丢弃了。

善条刚毅伸展了一下双臂，一副无所谓的态度说道：“放就放了吧，今天即便是放掉他们，以后还会抓回来的。”

羽张忍不住笑出声来：“哈哈哈，这又不是玩游戏，善条也不要整天盯着炼狱舍啊。”

咳咳！盐津咳嗽了一声：“善条，我们一起去吧！还有点事要让你去做。”从进门开始就感觉到一点不自在，现在终于清楚了。羽张解开的制服，汗津津地脸颊，以及难看的脸色。

这个笨蛋在办公室里干了什么啊！

盐津一想到这里，立刻找到了个借口把他从这里弄走。

“嗯。你跟他一起去吧！”羽张一边扣着制服的纽扣，一边冲着愣住的善条说。  
是。  
善条在关上房门的时候，朝羽张望一眼，那人正在束紧腰带，挺直身体昂着头和他对视着。他的眼神是那么自信坚定，只是此时多了一点复杂的情绪。是责怪自己刚才的冲动，是对戛然而止的热情产生的恼怒，还是对自己的期待？.......比起这个，刚才的情况真是千钧一发啊。听到敲门声后，羽张立刻将他推开了，冲到办工作桌前坐好，而善条则端坐在沙发上。  
于是，就出现了盐津元进来时看到的那不自然的一幕。好像......混过去了吧。善条想起羽张在天台上对他的警告，不由地吞咽了一下。

但是，羽张......好像真的发烧了，不要紧吧.....

正当善条还在胡思乱想的时候，从走廊那头急匆匆地跑过来了一个人，惊慌失措的样子像是发生了什么大事。

“副司令！不好了！炼狱舍来了十几个人聚集在大门口，吵嚷着让室长出去给他们个说法.....”来人是二队的前田，他气喘吁吁地说着。

善条刚毅顿时兴奋起来，“看来不用去抓他们，他们自己就会找上门来啊！盐津你先过去，我去取刀来。”  
“善条！”盐津叫住他，冷峻的眼神告诫他：“不到万不得已，不要在自家门口大开杀戒哦！”  
“哈哈哈，放心！我还不想让杂碎的血弄脏scepter 4的大门。”

“叫羽张迅出来！凭什么随便抓人！”  
“穿制服就了不起吗？哼！别忘了！我们迦具都大人也一样是王！”  
“马上把宇佐他们放出来！必须要给我们道歉！！”  
.......

盐津元和善条刚毅还没走到铁门的位置就听到了外面的嘈杂的喊声，二队的队员们以警戒的姿势双手背在身后站成一排，将那群奇装异服大喊大叫的人拦在大门两米以外的地方。

“嚯嚯，这不是副司令盐津大叔嘛！”从后排走过来一个染着金色头发的瘦高男人，阴阳怪气地站到盐津元面前，“怎么？羽张不敢出来吗？仗着有御柱塔那个老爷子撑腰现在开始随便抓人了吗？”

“更正一下，抓人回来的并不是我家的王。”盐津用手抵住那个不断凑近的人的胸前，冷静地说道：“今天的事情可能存在误会，你们先散退吧！这边办完手续就可以放人了。”

“唔？要是我们不来，你们会干脆放人吗？羽张呢？准备做缩头乌龟吗？呃——”  
“喂！嘴巴放干净点！”

还没等对方冷嘲热讽说完，早就听不下去的善条将那把大得夸张的太刀插在了地上，一声骇人的闷响沿着地面朝四周散开，那群闹哄哄地人立刻安静下来了。

“嘿嘿哈哈哈，原来是羽张的狗要开始咬人了，哈哈哈哈......”那金发的男人狰狞地笑着，盐津已经感觉到对方只是借机寻衅罢了，脸色渐渐阴沉下来。

忽然，周围的气温明显升高了，那群人被耀眼的红光笼罩着，像是一群被鬼魅附身的怪兽。他们并没有动手，就像是在等着什么。这时候，有人踏着悠闲地脚步朝这边走来。盐津元下意识将手伸向腰间的剑柄，善条也感觉到了这种不友好的气场，他将刀从地面拔出来扛在肩膀上：“盐津你看到了吗？就算是你不想，也还是要战斗，这才是守护正义。”

轰——！！还没来得及看清楚从哪个方向而来，一团巨大的火球朝善条的头顶砸了过来。是迦具都？！善条心中大叫不好，连忙挥动手中的刀想要尽全力抵挡。

然而什么都没有发生，耳边只传来一阵“呜呜”的风声，那是利刃划破空气，热浪随风逃匿的的声音。下一秒，一个男人闪到了他的面前，将来自赤之王的攻击化解了。脚步刚站定，“咔哒”一声剑已经入鞘。

“堂堂赤之王居然欺负我家盟臣，太不像话了吧！”羽张迅昂起下巴，压迫性的话语没有任何温度。他的出现，那群闹事的人自动朝后退了几步，可见刚才那些话就只是激将法而已。

“咳咳，不像话的是你吧！”沙哑的咳嗽声传来，奇装异服的人群立刻站成两排。迦具都玄示手插在裤袋里慢慢走了过来，凶狠地表情令人望而生畏。“羽张迅，今天的事情你怎么说？”

“既然理由不够充分，当然会放他们出来。”羽张迅冲盐津使了一个眼色，他转而继续说道：“你今天特地赶来不是为了要制造理由的吧？”

“想抓就抓，想放就放，你当我什么？”  
迦具都的眼睛充血，嘴角微微抽动了一下，他身体的周围瞬间被一阵耀眼的火光所包围，热浪扑面而来，将羽张的头发吹地飘动起来。  
“羽张迅道歉！让他道歉！”

忽然人群中不知道谁带头高喊着，剩下的人跟着喧闹起来，群情激愤地要求羽张道歉。

简直岂有此理！善条脸色大变，向前走了一步，却被羽张展开的左臂挡住了。

“他们竟然敢——”

羽张迅依然很平静，丝毫不为所动地和对方对视着。

没有得到王的允许，善条只得忍耐。

这时候，盐津元和几个人从办公室的方向赶来了。刚才羽张暗示他将那两个赤组的人来过来，被抓回来的人本来默不作声的，远远看到自己的王，似乎忘记脚下还是scepter 4的地界，立刻雀跃起来。引得盐津元不悦地瞪了他们一眼，才收敛一些。

“你的人，毫发无损。”羽张迅微笑着，眯起眼睛注视着迦具都玄示，声音低沉且冰冷：“如果你一定要和我打一架才肯善罢甘休，我也奉陪到底。”

嗬！  
冷不防地，人群中那个金发男人甩出了好几把被刺眼火光缠绕的匕首，有的朝羽张和善条飞来，还有两把朝站在大门旁边的scepter 4队员刺了过去。被盐津带出来的那两个人，趁他想要过去掩护羽张的时候朝他的肚子上猛踢了过去。他忍着疼痛想要站起来的时候，其他的队员已经将那两个人摁倒在了地上。

刚才那一刹那， 一道包裹住羽张等人的青色屏障展开了，一条条如同电波一样的细纹在那屏障上不停地滑动着。令羽张没有想到的是，在他展开圣域之前善条就突然扑向羽张，一把匕首从他的肩膀上掠了过去，而另一把匕首则被挡在了圣域之外。

羽张愣了一下，将善条推到一边，自己向前迈了一步。


	4. 第4页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

诶？为什么？善条不解地看向羽张，因为他刚才清楚地感觉到被狠狠地瞪了一眼。

伤口并不深。善条瞥了一眼被划破的制服，不悦地皱起了眉头，提着刀站到羽张的身侧，他和愤怒的盐津都在等待羽张的命令。羽张铁青着脸，手握着刀柄冷笑着说：“迦具都，现在你的人恶意攻击scepter 4屯所，这理由够不够充分呢？”

“啪！”  
只见迦具都玄示一把揪起那金发男人的领子，朝那张因为害怕而扭曲的脸上狠甩了一巴掌，愠怒地低吼道：“我还没说可以动手呢，你他妈的在干什么？！给老子滚蛋！”

跌倒在地上的男人满嘴是血，根本不敢发出半点声音，连滚带爬地跑走了。  
“把这两个人再带回去吧。”羽张突然时候说道。  
“那个投暗器的人——”善条一双要杀人的眼睛死死地盯着对面这些人，大声嚷了起来，却被羽张打断了。。

“赤之王不是已经惩罚了他吗？”羽张干笑了一下。

有两下子啊......  
只见迦具都收起了圣域，露出了一个恐怖的笑容，挑起眉毛瞪了羽张一眼，转朝来时的方向走去，“还傻站着干什么！”

几分钟后，人头攒动的屯所门口，安静下来了。  
“他.....居然走了？！真奇怪啊！”善条觉得难以置信，在他的印象中赤之王从不是个会让步的人。

羽张望着渐渐远去的那群人，轻声叹了口气：“如果你们以为他是示弱了，可就大错特错了。这个男人......越来越危险了。”  
盐津元点了点头说：“没想到他会过来啊......”  
“迦具都玄示的身体出了点问题。”  
“即便是这样也不能作为放纵自己的理由吧！”盐津元板着脸，生气地说。

“呵呵，他做什么都不需要理由。”羽张嘴角扬起一丝落寞的微笑，望向盐津轻声道：“所谓王，是不需要向任何人解释的。”  
“唉，还以为能大干一场呢！”只有善条有些遗憾，他将大刀扛上左肩膀的时候，扯动了右肩的划伤，疼得他拧起了眉毛。  
“你快点去保健室处理下伤口吧！”盐津催促道，“还好是秋天，要是夏天伤口发炎的话可有你受的！”

善条反倒是一副无所谓的样子，笑着说：“这点小伤还要去保健室吗？没关系的啦！”

三个人走到办公大楼的时候，羽张忽然停住了脚步：“善条，半小时后去道场等我。”  
“喂！羽张，他这样子你还要找他练剑吗？！”盐津瞪大眼睛看着羽张的挺直的后背，差点叫出来。

然而羽张迅没有理会盐津，沉默了片刻径直走向了办公室。

是.......  
善条刚毅小声应道，惴惴不安地望着羽张的背影。

该说那家伙什么好呢？

羽张迅坐在办公桌前，食指轻轻地敲击着桌面，眉头微蹙望着茶杯里上下浮动的茶梗。意志坚定的内心何曾有过半分犹豫？危难面前何时有过半点迟疑？如今却……，不拘泥于儿女情长不代表着不近人情，那颗心的温度又怎么能假装看不见呢？羽张迅的眼前浮现出善条刚毅的脸，轻声叹了口气。

善条太在意他的安危了，虽然这样也没错，只是......在一个集体中，如果他的眼睛总是落在自己身上，就难免会忽视肩上的责任，作为scepter 4一员的责任。更让人担忧的事，如果太在意他的安危，善条就会忽视自己的安危。  
万一他出事的话.......我不允许！羽张迅眯着眼睛望着手边的剑。

但是，和他发生了那样的关系，到底是对还是错呢？  
羽张迅端起茶呷了一口，竟有些看不清了。

哗啦啦——

道场的门被拉开了，传来了沉稳的脚步声，踩在木地板上发出咯吱咯吱的声音。左面墙上挂着一副巨大的字画，书写着“正心”，与之相对应右面那面墙上则挂着“正气”。这里是由他亲自布置的，想让队员们在每一次挥动手中的剑时都能铭记于心。

“善条。”羽张清亮的声音在空旷的道场里响起，四下张望着。善条一定在这里。因为那家伙，从来就是唯他命是从的。

隔壁的休息室发出轻微的声音，善条刚毅这次并没有换衣服，他慢慢地走到羽张的面前，一脸认真地望着自己的王：“羽张，是有什么重要任务交代给吗？”

羽张微笑着，清澈见底的琥珀色瞳孔几乎可以映出一个人的灵魂，“善条，你的剑术很强，我希望你是scepter 4最强的一把剑，如果有一天我不在了，你依然可以守护正义——”

“说什么你不在了？！”善条睁大眼睛望着他，那眼神充满了不安：“喂...... 是不是迦具都那家伙又做了什么？”  
“哈哈哈哈，你冷静一点啊！我只是打个比方。”  
又是这样，当他紧张生气的时候，羽张就会大笑出声。即便是和他一起出生入死，却还是捉摸不透他啊。

羽张迅转过身将道场的大门关好，修长的手指轻轻地抚摸着门栓上的纹路，语调平静地像是自言自语：“我告诉过你，什么事对我来说是最重要的，那些是哪怕我失去生命也要去维护和实现的东西。scepter 4作为一个秩序的组织存在，不是因为某个人。对于这里的每一个人来说，那些才是最重要的。你明白了吗？”

嘭！  
羽张的身侧被一只大手重重地拍在门上，大概是被这突如其来的动作惊住了。他慢慢地转过身，抬头看到的是善条怒气冲冲地脸。

居然被壁咚了......羽张哑然，和善条对视着，他第一次感到了压力。

“我也说过了吧，对我来说最重要的就是你。”  
呃！羽张心头一热，微张着嘴竟说不出话来。

“羽张，如果没有你，我可能根本不会去考虑什么是正义，也不会加入scepter 4，更不会成为青之王的盟臣。可能那些事对你来说很重要，但是对于我来说，你的存在，才是那些东西存在的理由。”

“善条，你——”  
“也许我所理解的正义对你来说太狭隘了，但是我向你保证过，会用生命去守护你！”善条望着撑在门上的手背，嘴唇颤抖着：“你到现在，还不相信我吗？”

“呵呵，你真是......”羽张垂下眼睑轻笑出声：“能严肃地说出这么肉麻的话的人，也只有你了。”

羽张的脸上闪过一丝红晕，瞬间消失在他那淡然的微笑中。他那优雅从容的神态，善条看得出神。羽张迅，他一直在追赶着自己的天命，从没有为谁停留过，他如此优秀，又那么温柔。一想起能追随在他的左右，善条心中就涌现出前所未有的甜蜜。

正想要推开善条，突然就被他拉到怀里，不由分说地亲吻起来，拥抱的力道几乎能听到骨骼挤压的声音。不同于从前的小心翼翼，这是善条的力量，他正在表达自己真正的想法。 

唇瓣被善条的牙齿咯地生疼，舌尖被挑弄地发麻，一双大手从头发到脊背急切地抚摸着。一种温暖的情愫慢慢转为安心，渐渐从心间溢出来。沉溺在这个几乎令他窒息的深吻中，羽张的双手环住了善条宽厚的背。

“我想抱你，可以吗？”善条喘着粗气，在他的耳后轻舔着。

“抱.....，那种话......别让我说第二次啊。”如蚂蚁啃噬般的酥痒，让羽张已经语不成句。


	5. 第5页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

善条将他带到休息室后， 没费多少工夫就将羽张的制服剥去了。靠在墙边在那雪白的胸口上一遍遍地亲吻着，乳头被他啃噬地有些肿，却傲气地坚挺着彰显着存在感。感觉到羽张的颤抖，咬紧牙关发出的呻吟声，善条忽然抬起头望着他：”对、对不起，疼吗？”  
“我又不是女人，你干嘛.......”  
当然不只有疼，应该说这次比上次更有感觉了。羽张从耳根到脖子都红透了，瞪着善条的抱怨着。

啧！善条将他转身双手撑在墙壁上，从身后抱住他，一双覆着薄茧的大手缠绵地从喉结向下划去，中午开始那汹涌的情欲就没有纾解，现在根本没有办法再温柔对他了，一心只想着将这个男人占为己有。

而羽张正想对着羞耻的姿势提出抗议，股间被突然握住的刺激感令他的话语哽在喉间，即便是隔着裤子都能感觉到善条坚硬的部位正抵着他，膝盖轻微颤抖了一下。  
“还、还不够......”羽张不安地扭动着腰部，唇边溢出一句破碎的话语。

原来如此。  
善条会心地浅笑了一下。于是，不再小心地试探着羽张的反应，以一种近乎残酷的手法刺激着他的性器，顺着肌理揉搓着敏感的肉冠，直到弄得满手都是情欲的汁液。这细碎的折磨持续了七八分钟，羽张迎来了今天第一次的高潮。

哈.....哈.....   
他大口地喘着气，汗湿的头发黏腻贴在颈部，所有力气似乎瞬间都被抽走，只能将身体的重量交付给身后抱住他的人。

“羽张，你是不是在发烧啊？”善条在他背上轻轻地吻了一下，担心地问道。

“哈？”身体微微一僵，又好气又好笑地羽张不知怎么回答。

“因为，你的身体......好烫。”  
羽张抓住他的手腕，哑着嗓子应道：“那你、你就让我快点冷静下来啊！笨蛋......！"

也不知道善条听懂没听懂，粗大的指节不由分说地入侵了羽张的后穴，神秘的腺体被这样揉弄着，一种近乎麻痹的性快感顺着脊椎神经刺激着大脑，身体的主人开始更加贪恋着善条给与的快感，支离破碎的呻吟声从羽张迅的唇间溢出。  
“唔......唔.....不行了......”  
眼下穴口的景象淫糜地让人疯狂，濡湿且颤动着，善条忍不住吞咽了一下将性器挺进到那具火热的身体里，节奏磨人地动作起来。与其说害怕被羽张的紧窒带走，善条更害怕弄痛他。

但是，他想要更多。  
“善条......让我看、着你！”羽张沙哑的嗓子低吟着。

被抱在腿上的的姿势似乎进入地更深，他感觉到肺里的空气都受到了挤压。呼吸越发困难，开始不安地扭动着腰部。有些恍惚间，注意到善条那惊愕的眼神，他艰难地露出一个变形的笑容，抱住善条的脖子，用烫得要着火一般的唇舌吻住了他。

羽张那张俊美的脸上满是汗水涨得通红，眉头紧蹙眼神迷离，看到他这样的表情，如同致命的撩拨，善条刚毅的冲动再也无法克制，开始用力地冲刺起来。然而随着他的动作，那里也感觉到了羽张在收紧。股间传来一阵阵深入骨髓般酸痒，刺激地善条发出一阵阵野兽发情般的低吼声。

更加用力地挺进，更加热情地回应着他的吻。  
这种迷恋和渴望的感觉，在善条的心里渐渐清晰起来。  
这大概就是......爱吧。

两人已经坠入情欲的圈套，如果不能彻底宣泄出来就只能在原地打转。如果这兽性能让他们解脱，恐怕会宁愿做一只野兽。

“羽张，你还好吧......”  
情事终于在两人第三次高潮后结束，羽张趴在榻榻米上，一双慵懒的眼睛湿漉漉地望着跪坐在一旁的善条：“还好，干嘛这么看着我？”

“你还在发、烧呢，我太不懂克制了......”他望着羽张腰部青紫的指印，内心非常自责。  
唉，真是个笨蛋。  
羽张轻叹了一声，将脸埋在枕头里，小声说道："我没有发烧。”  
“但是你——”  
“即便是王，也有无法忍耐的时候啊.......”声音轻而含糊不清。“都这么久了......”

善条愣了一下，望着还泛着红晕的紧实地背部，忽然像是明白了。  
是因为羽张......情动了。这么高的体温，他到底忍耐了多久啊.......

窥视到羽张羞赧心情的狂喜在善条的脸上形成一个温柔地笑，就如同知道了羽张的秘密一样按捺不住，他将脸贴在那光洁的背上，细密地亲吻着。

情潮未退的身体，被善条的吻弄得又麻又痒。紧接着，枕头里传出一些断断续续地呻吟声。  
真是个......笨蛋。  
===================================

“善条，我觉得有必要和你谈一下了。”盐津元坐在他的对面，表情严肃地瞪着他。

善条刚毅有些摸不着头脑地说：“什么？”

“羽张是王，让你守护他，并不是让你保护他，是让你守护他所坚持的东西。”盐津语重心长地说。

善条语塞了。他意识到自己好像误解了什么重要的部分，他望着盐津，似乎在等他继续说下去。

“王是不需要被保护的，相反的，我们这些盟臣才是被保护的对象。在接受天命的那一刻就做好了牺牲自我的觉悟，王就是这样的存在。”盐津的脸上掠过一丝有悲伤，稍停顿了一下继续说道：“可是即便是王，在他心里也有一些重要的人。”

“重要.....的人？”

“是，除了顺应天命之外羽张所做的事就是为了让他们活着，活着守护那些对他来说最重要的东西。善条，你明白了吗？”

他怔怔地望着盐津元，除了听见自己剧烈的心跳，他只看见对方嘴唇在翕动着。羽张说的那些难懂的话，似乎终于有了答案。  
为什么羽张并没有直接说出来这些事，他也渐渐明白了。

那个心中背负了太多的男人，除了身体交缠以外是没有其他办法回应自己的心意。  
羽张迅，他真的是......善条苦笑了一下，为自己的浅薄感到羞愧。

“喂！善条！我在问你话呢，羽张人呢？你们在道场谈完之后，他去哪里了？”

“呃！他、他发烧了，去保健室拿了药回、回房间睡了。”意识到盐津在叫他，他结结巴巴地回答道。

“竟然烧到要回去休息的程度吗？”盐津担心地站起身来说，“我去看看他吧！”  
“不行！”

被善条突然大声制止吓了一跳，“为什么？”

“因为他已经睡了！我、我想起还有重要的事！我先走了！”善条慌慌张张地从他的办公室跑出来，朝羽张的房间走去。

真是个好懂的家伙啊。  
盐津无奈地摇了摇头，坐回到办公桌前。羽张他，真的很在意善条啊。下午迦具都投掷的火球从天而降，羽张在距离大门还有好几米的地方跃身而起，像箭一样冲到了善条的面前，那惊慌的表情虽然转瞬即逝却被盐津看在眼里。

他双手抱拳望着大门，又想起善条扑向羽张被匕首划伤，羽张的脸色简直要杀人。唉......要是不点醒善条，那个笨蛋要一直这样让羽张担心下去吗？

不过，该说这两个人都是笨蛋吧......

盐津叹了口气，开始整理电脑上的表格：啧，不管了！为什么我要为这两个笨蛋担心啊！

【 The end 】


End file.
